Crash Into Me
by beautifulindigo
Summary: Mel gets into an accident. Joe is worried.
1. Chapter 1

Crash Into Me:

Joe Longo seemed to finally be getting his life together. The previous year, he was in a huge financial scandal that left him without a job, home car or wife. In fact, the highlight of his year was getting a job as a nanny for counselwoman Mel Burke, although, he would constantly remind her "Im freelance!". Even though he was restrained about his job, he secretly grew very fond of his and Mel's back and forth snappy banter and grew to love Mel's niece and nephew, Lennox and Ryder. But one day in August, all that changed. The kids were at school and Mel was at an important meeting...or so Joe thought. He was just getting home from the grocery store when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered warily. 'May I speak to Joe Longo'? the voice on the other end of the line asked. "This is he," Joe said, growing impatient. 'I apologize for the inconvinance, but this is Toledo county medical center. I am calling because you are listed as the emergency contact for Mel Burke' the woman kept talking but Joe stopped listening. Mel? What the hell happened?! "I'll be right there!" He yelled into the phone before hanging up. He frantically dialed Mel's assistant, Stephanie. 'Joe?' Stephanie greeted, confused. "Stephanie, just, just listen. Mel, she-she's been hurt. Bad. I need you to get the kids and meet me at the hospital." Joe explained before hanging up. He rushed to the hospital, trying to keep it together. when he got there, he ran to the receptionist. "I'm Joe Longo, i am the emergency contact for Mel Burke" he stated, nervous. "She's in room 343" the receptionist said lazily. Joe barely mumbled a 'thanks' before he rushed off to Mel's room. His stomach churned at the sight of Mel- funny, smart, confident, gorgeous Mel, HIS Mel- looking so broken, hooked up to all those sinister machines as they continued their rhythmic beeping. He almost lost it. He rushed to Mel's side, sitting in the uncomfortable chair, taking her dainty, cold hands in his as he prayed that she would be ok. And then he broke down. he sat there crying until he heard Stephanie burst in with the kids, who were both crying. "AUNT MEL!" Lennox screamed through her tears hysterically lunging herself at her aunt. Joe caught her before she reached Mel and just held her, his own tears returning. God, he loved Mel so much, he couldn't lose her now. He just couldn't. Ryder joined the embrace, also openly crying. The three staying like that until they heard Stephanie exclaim "guys, shes waking up!"

an: I will post an update after I get at least 5 reviews. Sounds selfish but I need to know what ya'll think!


	2. Chapter 2

("Guys, she's waking up!")

Joe, Lennox and Ryder quickly broke up and rushed over to Mel along with Stephanie. "Aunt Mel!" Lennox exclaimed. "Stephanie, go get a nurse  
or doctor NOW," Joe ordered. Stephanie quickly did as she was told and ran out of the room, trying to feel useful. "Mel?" Joe spoke softly  
so he didn't startle her. Mel opened her eyes more and looked more distraught with every second that passed. Joe could see her distress and  
tried to comfort her. "Mel, listen to me. You're in the hospital. You were in an accident," Joe explained softly. His gentle words seemed to  
have a somewhat calming effect on her, and she nodded, indicating that she understood. When she did, she immediately winced in pain, which  
didn't get past Lennox, Ryder or Joe. Just then, Stephanie burst in with a doctor. "Good afternoon, Ms Burke," The doctor's voice was smooth  
and plesant, but not very reassuring. It lacked a warmth, a calming effect, that she could only seem to find in Joe. "I understand you took quite  
a beating in your accident. It appears that some of your organs were partially crushed, so we will keep you here for at least a week, maybe more  
if it seems nessesary. Your heart was partially damaged in the crash, but it looks stable right now. You will need to take it easy for the next  
several weeks, gradually easing back into your normal routines. It could possibly be a long road to recovery, possibly several months. But don't  
worry. You obviously have very attentive and loving family and friends who can look after you." Mel just sat there in partial shock, taking in  
the doctors words. Lennox and Ryder focused about half on the doctor and half on Mel. But what nobody noticed was that Joe wasn't paying much  
attention to the doctor, instead studying Mel and her reaction, but never once taking his eyes off of her. "That's right, Mel," Joe stated.  
"We will always be here for you. Right guys?" He looked over at Lennox, Ryder and Stephanie. "Of course!" all three of them spoke at once.  
"Thanks, guys," Mel said in a quiet, feeble voice. "Ok, Mel, get your rest. Press the call button if you need anything," The doctor said before  
leaving. Joe inwardly rolled his eyes at the guy. "Stephanie, can you take Lennox and Ryder home?" Joe asked, "I'm gonna stay here with Mel  
for a bit." "Yeah, of course. C'mon, kids!" The kids were a little hesitant in leaving their aunt, but they trusted she was in safe hands with  
Joe. Besides, it's a hospital. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

After everybody left, Mel and Joe were left in a comfortable silence. Joe sat in the chair which was still pulled up to Mel's bed. and Mel  
just relaxed into the bed. "Hey, Mel, I know this is hard to talk about. But, what do you remember before you got here?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.  
"Not much. I remember seeing the front of the other car while I was pulling out of the parking lot. That's about it," Mel replied. "Are you sure, Mel?"  
Joe persisted. "Anything else?" "No, no that's it," Mel said even weaker than before. "Ok. You just rest," "That's the plan" Mel said, falling back onto the pillows  
again. They sat quitely for a while, and eventually, they both fell asleep, hand in hand. Mel woke up first. She tried to sit up but it was too painful.  
She grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it at Joe, waking him. "Huh?!" Joe said, startled. He looked over and saw Mel. "What's wrong?" He asked,  
growing increasingly worried. "Im hungry," Mel whined. "Sure, Burke. What do you want me to bring? I can go to the hospital cafe." Joe said, getting up.  
"A BLT and water. Please," she requested. "Coming right up," Joe gave a cheesey grin and walked off. about 10 minutes later, he was headed back to the room, when  
he saw a bunch of doctors and nurses heading in the direction of Mel's room. He dropped everything and ran.

AN: Dun dun dun! Yes, I know it's short, but this is all I could come up with at the moment. im trying hard to finish this story. Please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

As Joe ran towards Mel's room, he felt a sense of dread going through his whole body. He got to the room but they wouldn't let him in despite his futile attempts. A copious amount of doctors and nurses were still running into the room. Joe reluctantly sat in the waiting room after the doctors kicked him out. 15 minutes later, Mel's doctor came up to Joe, who was nervously pacing back and forth. "Your wife is stable, Mr. Longo-""She's not my wife. Just tell me what happened," Joe interrupted impatiently. "Well, as I was saying, Ms Burke is stable, but it appears there are more complications with her heart than we originally thought. We would like to keep her here another week," The doctor stated. "Okay. Can I go see her?" Joe asked somewhat anxiously. "Of course, just don't stress her out and try not to startle her," The doctor replied. Joe didn't waste any time rushing in to see Mel. He pulled up the chair by her bed again and just watched her, mesmerized. Despite the stress she had to have been in only minutes ago, she seemed peaceful and serene. He took her hand and she slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry, Mel, I didn't mean to startle you," Joe said softly. "Don't try to talk, just rest for now, Burke." He insisted. Mel complied and once again closed her eyes.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE ON THE STORY

Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been having some personal issues, as well as other projects that I've been working on. For awhile, I really lost my interest for this story and didn't want to write it anymore. I now have newfound inspiration for this story and I'm going to attempt to write more. The updates aren't going to be fast as I am also suffering from a huge bout of writer's block but I'm refocusing on this story and other fanfictions. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
